redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Yulian Provoke/History
Story Training Arc Fifteen-year-old young Glow of Pareia Tribe, Yulian, while riding his pirma in the desert met Chun Myung Hoon and gave him some water to drink, Yulian then tells Noya to follow him to his tribe. After teaching Noya the language and culture of the Desert, Yulian requests that the powerful stranger train him to be a warrior. Noya mercilessly trains Yulian to perfectly control his body, use a massive greatsword with one hand, and the Heavenly Demon Arts to control his chi and utilize any weapon in a fight. After his initial training, Noya sends Yulian on a three-year journey through the desert to the Monster Field where he keeps an eye on the boy as he learns by fighting magical beasts. On his journey Yulian meets and bonds with a sacred fox, a young Shubeon from his tribe, saves Grace Rivolde in the The Field of Demon Beasts and tames a wild carnivorous pirma. Three years later, Yulian has mastered fighting the Demon Beasts of the Field and makes to return home. After the time skip, Yulian tells his father that he will participate in the Warrior Ceremony. He travels with Noya to the Land of Heroes to partake in the ceremony. Warrior Ceremony In order to become a fully fledged Warrior of his tribe and complete the Journey of Life and Death, Yulian aims to complete the Warrior Ceremony. During the Trials he reunites with Shubeon and joins with Haisha, Trekol, Thrint, and Pere of the Pareia tribe. Yulian meets many strong challengers from other tribes and the continental nations during the trials. Despite infighting among the Shire Tribe, the unwelcome participation of continental warriors, and the mysterious interference of Ranoia, Yulian proves himself a strong leader and the strongest competitor, being the only one to survive the final trial without fleeing - albeit ultimately only with the help of his master. Red Storm Arc Yulian's experience in the Warrior Ceremony left him concerned for the state of the Desert Tribes in relation to the powerful and united Kingdoms of the Continents. In order to utilize the remarkable but divided strength of the warriors of the desert, Yulian returns to Pareia and decides to create a powerful division of Warriors to train until they can surpass that of the Desert Blades, and effectively face any threat that may appear, and ultimately help him unite the Red Desert and operate on an equal level to the Eastern and Western continents. Upon his return to his tribe, Yulian proposes this idea to his father and begins testing young warriors of his tribe to join. In the 12th month of Continental Calendar Year 251, Yulian officially forms this division and names it Red Storm. Tribe War Arc Due to his failure to follow orders issued by supreme warrior Egane, Yulian got imprisoned for breaking the military rule. the punishment involved him being put in a deep pit in the desert. After serving his punishment, Yulian and the red storm are tasked by the supreme warrior Egane to take to the front lines and lead the assault against the Shuruari's Basura. One of their three strongest swordsmen. Initially, Yulian thought that no other human with the exception of his master Noya and Luff could best him on the grounds of physical strength. He was shocked by Basura's strength and the fact that Basura could not only cope with his attacks but also overwhelm him. As the fight went on although Yulian had an edge in physical capability, he struggled against Basura given that he relied on his experience as a 100 battle veteran to compensate. Unlike Yulian, Basura made effective use of his soldiers. When Yulian accused Basura of lacking a warrior's honor Basura retorted that this was only something a brat would say, highlighting Yulian's naivete as a warrior fighting in a war. Basura elaborates that the reason that he was able to become one of three greatest swordsmen was due to the fact that he survived longest. This efficiency allowed Basura to tire Yulian to the point that the former had his inner ki depleted. it was the timely intervention of the Red Storm soldiers that saved Yulian and forced Basura to retreat. Though ashamed at his inability to beat Basura, Yulian learned much from the fight about his own level of power, as well as the danger of fighting trained groups of warriors. He is applauded by Egane, who is able to easily follow up Basura's retreat and take the oasis, and most everyone agree the duel was a valuable experience for Yulian. After taking the oasis, Egane sends Yulian and Red Storm to sneak around and catch Shuaruri's forces in an ambush while Vibli and Yarmaha attack. The division takes a thin route to circle around, but due to Yasash's foresight, a force of Shuaruri is sent to guard against such an ambush. In order to remain hidden, Yulian and a few of his men hide in the quicksand river and leap out to trap the enemy and prevent any alarm being sounded. Though it is a few against many, Yulian is able to evade and incapicate many of the enemies. When Thrint arrives to support, they soon clean up the whole host of scouts, allowing an easy attack from Shuaruri's flank - and unexpectedly supporting Pere. With no one able to counter Yulian, Pareia begins to truly dominate the surrounded army of Shuaruri, and the battle is heavily in their favor until the arrival of Venersis and Desert's Blade. Venersis is able to flawlessly repair his army's formation, and when Yulian realizes his fated foe is there - he breaks military command and his formation and charges the War God. Yulian exposes his troops and throws the formation into disarray, eventually forcing Yarmaha to sacrifice his own position to interrupt Yulian's kamikaze assault. Yulian's mistake cost Pariea their advantage, and ultimately lead to a retreat, and a ceasefire. For breaking the direct order of his Great Warriors, Yulian is restrained and forced to march home on foot, though he is spared harsher punishment in respect to his remarkable achievements in the war with Red Storm. When the division returns to Pariea they are triumphant and celebrate - with everyone proud and amazed at the progress their young warriors and Young Glow have made. Empire Arc After the war, a short peace ensues in which Yulian marries Grace (though they find no luck in creating an heir) and trains with Red Storm. A while later an envoy from the Silence Empire arrives led by Janet and escorting the Second Imperial Prince Sharuelo. Yulian is taken aback by the dark side of his tribe's relations to the powerful Empire, and swears to grow strong enough to never concede as his father does. When Yulian refuses to grovel before the haughty Shareulo, the Imperial Prince attacks him - though the spoiled royal is easily left on the ground by Yullian without even making an attack. The encounter leaves both young men fuming, gives Pariea some advantage in the politicking, and impresses upon Janet the strength of the Desert Warriors. That night, when Shareulo attempts to molest Keredos, Yulian calmly assesses the situation before demanding an explanation. Shareulo refuses to concede and forces a small group of his knights to attack Yulian, most of which he quickly incapacitates with his bare hands. Their captain, a low-level force user, proves more of a challenge and Yulian takes up his sword to quickly and literally disarm the knight - though he specifically takes the man's non-sword arm so he may seek revenge as a warrior later if desired. Reaching the prince, Yulian attempts to conduct an honorable fight but Shareulo refuses to even hold a weapon. Aware that he is under scrutiny from his tribe, and his actions here will have repercussions, Yulian brutally slaps the cowardly prince, but does not cause him any serious injury. Janet arrives and between him and Keredos, and Yulian's impressively rationality, the situation is defused - though Yulian is still quite angry and ashamed. As a concession (but also hoping to charm Yulian to his side) Janet offers him a chance to study at the Royal Academy of the empire. Yulian is initially hesitant, but convinced by his wives and friends, who see it as an invaluable chance to learn and study the enemy. After receiving a warning from Egane (and a promised that warriors will await him once a month should he need it) Yulian departs with Haisha. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages